Dear Alice
by BlackRabbitAlice435
Summary: Alice and Alyssa are twin princesses. But who knew their future would become stained with blood by knowing the dark past of a person. And while their at it, they fall in love? What will happen...?
1. Chapter 1

**Dear Alice...**

**Black Alice: Hello! New story~! (: Why have I've been doing so many stories this days? Because... t's summer~! xD So yeah of stories are going to come for u!**

**Alice: Why don't you just concentrate on ONE story!**

**Oz: I agree with Alice this time! You should just pick one story and finish it! Then you can start another one!**

**Black Alice: But the thing is when I get an idea and it's just so great is... I... I need to write it! It's like I get this urge of doing a new story that I automatically turn on the laptop and start writing a new story! So it's really not my fault~! /**

**Oz: You're so cute~! Okii I'll give you my permission! (;**

**Black Alice: / Oz...!**

**Alice: What do you think you're doing? (Grabs Oz and pushes him to the floor) You are my man servant! Don't go making other girls blush around me!**

**Black Alice: (Oz getting beaten up by Alice on the background) Well everybody hope you enjoy this new story! I do not own anything from Pandora Hearts! Just the story I'm going to create right now and characters that I might invent during the story! (: ENJOY! ^^**

_Thougts_

Normal story

**Me doing convos and other stuff! (:**

_You would normally start a fairytale story by saying this little words... "Once upon a time..." And then you keep going on with the story. But well I'm not those kinds of girly girls. So here is my "Once upon a time..."_

"What do you think you're doing? That is MY room space"

"No it's not! Go away Alyssa!"(A/N: Alyssa is the Will of the Abyss)

"No! YOU go away Alice!" I grab a pillow and throw it at my sister. She glares at me and grabs a pillow of her own. Before you knew it we started our own pillow fight.

_She always gets on my nerves! Why oh why am I stuck with this person!_ I duck the pillow attack. I laugh at her and run outside of the room.

"Try to catch me if you can!" I run down the stairs to the throne room.

"Oh you better run Alice!" I look back and see her coming straight forward towards me. My eyes widen. I turn around quickly and start running towards the thrones where our mother and father where. I hide behind my father's throne.

"Alice! Alyssa! What are you doing? We have already told you not to run inside the castle!" I giggle. I pop my head from behind my fathers throne.

"Well, at least I know I'm sorry daddy!" I take my tongue out at Alyssa. I look at my mother who let out a deep sigh but then giggles.

"Honestly you two, you are going to be 15 years old tomorrow and you act like you're 5!" She starts to laugh.

"Well it's not my fault that Alice took MY room space! When are we going to get separate rooms?" I come out from behind my father's throne.

" Well I am so sorry but it was MY room space!"

"No it wasn't" As usual we start arguing. Our parents were laughing and believe it or not, we were happy too, for us it was like a little game that we played every day.

_Seriously... When are we going to stop this silly games? But I really wish this happy days never end. I... I... tomorrow... That will be one of my birthday wishes. The other one is to find my true love... But I don't think that is going to last forever. Oh! What am I saying?_

I giggle at my thoughts while having a deep shade of red on my cheeks. Alyssa stops yelling at me and comes towards me. I look up at her and she grins.

"Pfft..! You're all red!" She starts laughing her heart out. I blush even more.

"Well at least I can be a real girl!" She looks at me and starts laughing even more.

"Oh! Alice! Please don't make me laugh anymore! You are the most boyish princess I have known in all my life! I mean, you wear dark colours, you never paint your nails or even put make up on!" I push her and run out of the throne room.

_I know I'm not the best princess in the universe... But at least I have a heart! I mean, look at me! Tears are already coming out of my eyes! Ugh..! I'll show here whose the better princess! And besides... I never wanted to be born a princess... This was all decided by the fate that your born with... So you can't do anything about it..._

When I open my eyes, I realize I was in the garden. I sigh in frustration. Another clean breakaway... I clean my clothes and wipe my tears away. I look up and see all the red roses. I smile. Roses and red... My two favourite things... I walk over and pick a rose. These special roses don't have thorns because the thorns got cut off of them. I smell the sweet scent of this rose. Somehow it was more nostalgic than every time I do this. I hear a rustling sound coming from a bush. I turn around and see one of the white rose bushes moving and making a rustling noise.

"W-Who's there?" I let my rose fall to the floor from the shock I had. I boy came out from the bush. And he looked horrible. He had blood and bruises all over his body. I run over to him and kneel down beside him.

"U-Uhm... Are you okay? Please answer me! Are you lost?" I kept shaking him to see if he would wake up but I got no response, only a weak grunting noise. I look around and I find the tea table that was set up every day for us in the garden. I stand up and run over to it. I carefully take every tea cup and plate off of the table. I take the pure white table cover and run over to the boy who was getting weaker by the moment. I cover him with the blanket. I start shaking him again to see if he would wake up this time.

"Please wake up!" He grunts once again and open his eyes, not fully awakened.

"W... Where... Am I..?" I look at him and smile. I was relieved that he already woke up.

"It's alright. Please stand up. I will help you to one of our rooms so you can sleep and get taken care of so please don't do anything reckless." He nods and stands up slowly. I put his arm around my neck and I put my arm around his body. He gives his first step but almost falls because he couldn't hold his own weight. I put more strength into holding him and we start walking slowly toward the inside of the palace.

_Oh please god help him. I don't even know him but I feel like it's my responsibility to help him. He looks so weak and helpless that... This is the least I could do!_

Minutes later we arrived inside the palace.

"Mother! Mother! Please come help! Hurry up! Somebody!" I fall to the floor with the boy still holding on to me.

"Please let me go... You don't... Have to do this..." I shake my head refusing what he just said.

"No... I can't just leave you here! In reality... I don't talk to many people since me and my sister are always kept inside this palace... So... I don't know if I should be sad or happy but I'm sort of hoping that... You get better and we can get to know each other much better! So... I can have a new friend... So please... Try your best!"

_Wow... Tears are really coming out of my eyes just by saying this... But I really do feel like this. I have never had a friend except some maids, butlers and my own sister. And I really wouldn't call my sister the best friend of all times. I mean, where always arguing or fighting over some stupid thing. We have never been like other sisters that treat each other with love and respect._

I open my eyes looking down at him. I didn't see very clear since my eyes were still glossy from me crying. I try to clean my eyes up a little to try and see the boy who was in my arms right now. When I could see him clearly I see him smiling. His face covered up in my tears. I see him put his hand on my cheek and wipe away my tears. He lets his arm fall to his side once again.

"You know... Normally you should be the one in my arms and I should be the one crying like this. And really, why are you crying if you have just met me. You just found me lying on the floor right now and your already trusting me..." He chuckles. I giggle and I grab his hand.

"You know. This feels just like a fairytale too. I mean, why the heck are we like this and I haven't gotten you to a room yet?" I start laughing. We stand up again and start walking upstairs to my room. When we get there, I open the door and my sister turns to see who had just entered the room. As quickly as she sees me she lets a little scream out.

"Alice! Who is this? Why are you carrying a man covered in blood?" She was looking at me like if this was just something so disgusting that she could puke. I just roll my eyes and I help him lie down on my bed. I cover him with my sheets and get a little piece of hair out of his hair.

_Wow... I hadn't really noticed but he has beautiful hair. It's like the colour of pure gold. Right now I think the hair is even shining from the sun hitting it from the window. If his hair is this beautiful... I can't imagine his eyes. They must be a beautiful sky blue._

I turn to look at my sister. She was still looking a bit shocked from everything that is happening. I think even I am a little bit shocked about this situation.

"Alyssa! Where are mother and father?" She stands up and put's here hairbrush down on the table.

"They went out to get ready for the grand celebration this night! Why are you asking?" Oh no... his was bad. I think for a moment until I get an idea.

"Ok! Alyssa! Watch over this boy for a moment while I go look for some hot water and some towels!" I quickly run out of the room down the hall to one of the hundred rooms that where in this palace. I enter my mother and fathers room. I try to look for the towels but I couldn't find them. I sigh and run again out of the room. I go down the stairs to the kitchen. There I find some little towels. I smile. I go over to the drawer and get a big bowl out. I fill it with hot water.

"Maids! Maids! Come help me!" As soon as I said those words, the maids came over to the kitchen. I pointed to the big bowl of hot water. They grab it and I grab the towels. We start walking up the stairs to my room. Soon we arrive at my room.

"Ok! Please leave this here! You may go!" They out the big bowl down and vow. They quickly leave after that.

_One reason I didn't let them enter in the room was because if they saw a boy covered in blood they would surely call my parents or either panic. I think panicking is the most logical explanation._

I open the door to my room and enter. I put the towels down by the night table.

"Alyssa! Help me get this big bowl inside!" She looks at me and then looks away.

"Hmph! Who do you think I am? I am so not going to help you with that!" I go over to her and grab her by the arm. I pull her out of the room to where the bit bowl was. In the end I won and she helped me take it inside. I close the door behind me and I let a big sigh out.

"Ok... Now let's clean this boy up." I go over and grab the towels. I dip them inside the bowl of hot water. I grab one towel and start cleaning him up.

"Ngh..." He flinched in pain. I pull the towel away quickly.

"I'm sorry! Are you awake now?" He opens his eyes and I look directly into his weak opened eyes.

_I was mistaken. His eyes aren't a beautiful light blue. They are a wonderful emerald green. That is even better... These eyes are taking my heart away... What should I do..?_

"It's ok... It didn't hurt that much..." I smile in relief. I start cleaning him up again. I look to my side to see Alyssa stand up.

"Alice! I'm going out to see my boyfriend so don't wait up for me!" She giggles. But for me it was more like a stupid evil laugh.

"Alyssa, wait! Remember last time you went to see your "boyfriend"?" She laughs and walks over to me. She puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Oh my dear cute little sister... Last time you covered for me and everything went fine!"

"But, I am so not good at lying so I almost got busted and was going to be grounded for life because I was lying!" She laughs again.

"But we were younger in those days!"

"It was last month!"

"Your point is?" I let a deep sigh of frustration come out of my mouth. When I look back she was already going out the window.

"W-Wait!" She grunts and looks back at me.

"What now?"

_I need to think of something good that will keep her here at least a little bit longer. Ugh... Oh! I know! About tomorrow! _

"U-Uhm... You see... I don't really know what to wear tomorrow so I was hoping that you could help me dress up with some of your clothes..." I was sweating because I was really nervous. She then stops and runs over to me.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe my little sister is now having an interest on dressing up like a real girl!"

"Eh?" I was looking at her with a disgusted face. But she only had a smiling face. I sigh. She grabs my wrist and pulls me towards the closet room. When she opens her closet room it had lots of white, purple, blue, every colour you could imagine. But there was mostly white coloured. If you would open my closet room you would find dark colour dresses, mostly red and black. But this was my style. I turn around to loo where Alyssa was walking to. She goes to what seemed a special drawer. She opens it and there it was. A perfectly white dress. Long enough to cover your legs. She grabs holds it against her body.

"You see this dress Alice? This is the dress I'm going to be wearing tomorrow. There is a legend about this dress. It has a curse...n About the last twins that where in Pandora 100 years ago. It is said they were both demons. One was called the Will of the Abyss... The other one was called B-Rabbit. She was a bid black rabbit that was called a chain. This white dress supposedly belonged to The Will of the Abyss." She smile proud at herself. But how could she be proud at herself if that is a cursed dress?

"Uhm... I don't know if you should have that kind of dress Alyssa..." She grabs me and pulls me towards our room again, leaving the dress behind. When we get to the room, she closes the door. Then she starts going out the window.

"Don't worry Alice! Everything is going to be alright! Now come with me! We're going to the shop where I found this dress and I'm going to buy you one!" She giggles. I sigh. This time I couldn't think of anything so I had no option but to go with her. She jumps and lands down on the grass. I look down. It was pretty tall. I was scared. I look back at the boy who was sleeping soundly. I walk over to him and take a golden strand of hair out of his face.

"You know... Stalking people while their sleeping is considered really bad..." I jump back. He opens his eyes and turns to look at me.

"Where are you going, princess?" How does he know I'm a princess?

"How do you know I'm a princess?" He laughs and sits up.

"Do you think because I'm asleep I can't hear anything? Oh well... I'm going with you..." My eyes widen. I run over to him and hold him down before he could stand up.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" He chuckles and takes my hands off of him. He stands up and takes the black cape he had on. He was dressed to be a boy I found covered in blood.

"I'm going with you! To find that dress you're talking about!" I shake my head and keep insisting that he should stay.

"No! You're in bad condition! You should stay here and rest a little bit more!" He passes through me and start climbing the window.

"Don't worry! It still hurts but I can hold it! This is my thank you to you!" I sigh. Things aren't going so well for me right now. I didn't have any other option but to go with him. I look up and I see him smiling at me.

_Oh my... He's actually really cute. What should I do? My heart is starting to beat faster. My thoughts are all confusing right now!_

I start to blush a deep shade of red. He chuckles and grabs my hand. He pulls me towards him and hugs me as if we were about to jump. My face was against his chest. I could feel him breathing, his chest going up and down slowly.

_This is just like the new merry-go-round they have on the plaza. It's like a calming melody. I could stay like this my entire life._

When I open my eyes, we jump off the window and land on the ground safe and sound. He lets go of me and I look up at him. He chuckles.

"You're cute when you blush." My eyes widen and I look away.

"Alice! Why did you bring this boy?" I look at Alyssa. I just shrug and keep walking. She sighs and keeps walking by my side.

"Hey~! Wait for me, Alice-san~!" He runs towards us. He sounded so cute right now!

Minutes later we arrive at the plaza. Alyssa runs in front of me really excited.

"Alice! Look here! Look here! This is the shop I was talking about!" I walk over to where she was pointing. We entered the shop and as soon as we entered I saw a lot of beautiful colours. All of them where different designs, different colours, and I could tell they gave off different personalities.

"Hello! Welcome to the Pandora historic dress shop, how may we help you today, Princess Alyssa?" I look to where the voice was coming from. There was an old lady, very elegant dressed, and she was speaking towards Alyssa.

"Hello. Today I have come to look for a dress that suites my sister."

"Ohoho! What is the special occasion your highness?"

"Tomorrow is the Royal Birthday Ball. Is our sixteenth birthday and we need to dress up. Tomorrow they will choose who is going to be our future husbands." Right then Alyssa starts to daze off.

"Oh~! I hope Jack-sama chooses me as his wife!" I walk over to Alyssa and whisper to her.

"Don't you have a boyfriend..?" She shrugs and keeps looking at dresses.

"Oh! It is very nice to meet you, Princess Alice! May I ask, what is it that your trying to look for?" I turn to look at the old lady. I look around but I mostly saw white dresses.

"Mmmf... I was looking for something with dark colours. I would prefer a red, black with white dress, or maybe..." She then grabs my hand and shakes it like if she had just won something.

"Oh! I have the perfect dress! And it would suite you very well!" She quickly pulls me towards what looked like a locked room. She grabs a key and opens it. As soon as it opens we enter the room. I was amazed by that room. There were mostly dark coloured dresses.

"Through here your highness!" I look back and see her opening a rusty old door. Inside there was a pitch black room. When she turn on the lights there it was... The perfect dress for me. It was red. (.com/forums/detail/getid/151293/page/12/) **[Okii everybody! When u see the picture of Alice with gil and Oz that's her dress. I just love it~! /]**

"If your highness likes it very much I can tell you the story behind it." She chuckled with some kind of scary deep voice. She turns to look at Alyssa and the boy who just entered the room.

"Princess Alyssa, do you remember the white dress you bought the other day." Alyssa turns to look at the old lady. She nods and walks over to my side.

"Yes, why?" The old lady chuckles again.

"Well you remember I told you the story about it?" Alyssa nods again.

"Yes, please just go to the poiny miss!" Again she chuckles.

_Man this woman is creeping me out. I knew I should've stayed home and picked one of my old dresses. Ugh, why me?_

"Well, I'll tell you the whole story." I walk over to the old lady.

"I'm sorry, but we really don't have that much..." I was interrupted by the old lady who turned around and sat down on a sit. She signalled for us to sit down on some sits that were by the wall. I sigh and sit down, Alyssa and the boy following me.

"The white dress Princess Alyssa bought is connected with this white dress. It tells a legend about the Abyss. Once there was a girl called Alice. Just like you Princess Alice. She was very beautiful and always had a smile on her face. She always wore light coloured dresses. Each day was a different colour depending on how she felt. But, she was locked at a tower, on the Baskerville household. They said that she had the power of the Will of the Abyss. So they kept her inside that lonely tower. But, Alice, no matter what, she was always smiling. She had lots of dolls and very beautiful furniture. And she had this particular watch, which supposedly belonged to her parents. One day, a kid from the Vesalius household called Jack Vesalius..." Alyssa interrupted the old lady.

"Wait a second there! The Vesalius household right now has two children. Their twins like us! And one of them is called Jack! How could that be?" The old lady looked angry. Maybe it was because she was rudely interrupted by Alyssa.

"Uhm... Excuse me... But, you said... That the girl was called, Alice?" The old lady sighs and looks at me. She nods.

"Yes, is there a there a problem?" I shake my head roughly.

"No. I'm sorry, please continue with the story." The old lady cleared her throat and started telling the story again.

"As I was saying, one day a kid from the Vesalius household called, Jack Vesalius was visiting his friend, Glen Baskerville. He got lost on the maze garden, which is when he found a tower, the tower where that little girl was hidden in. He entered the tower and went to the very top. He found a room that belonged to a little girl. 'Excuse me, is anybody here?' he said. He started wondering around. Then, a little girl with a bouquet of red and white roses entered the room. The flowers fell to the floor and she screamed. Jack jumped out of surprise and turned around to look at the little girl. He was surprised to see such a cute girl in that tower.

"What are you doing in this kind of place?" He asked the little girl.

"I... I live here..." She picked the flowers and put them on a vase with water. She giggled at how beautiful the flowers looked.

"Hey... What's your name if I may ask?" Jack said to the little girl.

"My name is Alice." She gave him a sweet and warm smile filled with joy and love. "What is yours?"

"My name is Jack!" He said proudly of himself. His smile disappeared thinking of this little girl. He looked down and took a breath to start asking something to her.

"Hey... Alice... Could you tell me why you're here?" She walked over to the boy who was sad. She grabbed his chin and made him look up. She was always giving him a warm smile.

"Well you see, I supposedly hold a mysterious power that I myself don't even know about. And well they trapped me in this tower. I can never go out, just to the garden, nothing else." Just by him hearing this he felt much sadder, but, he said to himself that he had to smile for her sake.

"Well, you know what? Someday I'll take you to my house so you can see it" They started talking much more and laughing, playing, watching the clouds from the window... I was a very happy sight. Every day he went to visit Alice and keep her company. But, he started to notice a change in everything around her. The first thing he noticed was the cat. The cat was always very loving towards her but now he didn't even approach her. The clothes she wore, the colours she liked, the books she read, even the aura around her, everything changed. One day he went to visit her again and he was bringing her a present.

"Alice! Here you go!" He gave her a little box. She had a curious face on, just like the one of a cat. When she opened the little box, there it was, the clock that her parents had left to her.

"Come on! Open the watch!" He said with the same kind smile he always had for her. She did as told and a melody started playing.

"I call it Lacie! I hope you like it Alice..." Her soft and kind face turned into a evil smirk. She grabbed the clock and threw it to the floor. Jack's eyes widened. He was shocked. He had never seen this kind of expression in her ever.

"I don't need this piece of trash! All... All I need is you, Jack..." She went and hugged him. But, he didn't hug back. He stayed with a blank expression on his face.

"Who... Who are you? You are not the Alice I knew and loved..." Her smirk became into a grin. She laughed and pushed him away. She walked over to what seemed to have turned into a black hole.

"Yes. You are right. I am not the Alice you met, but, I am also Alice. She is me and I am her. We are different souls but the same person. She and I come from the same place, because we were both born in the Abyss. That's why they called is 'Alice'" This made Jack fall on his knees. He could not take such a shock. When he looked down into the black hole he saw a reflection of two Alice's. The only thing different was their expression on their face.

"And now, it is said that tomorrow, the day of your birthday, princesses, they shall awaken."

_Wow... That sure is a sort of scary story. But, it resembles so much of Alyssa and me. They are both twins, we both have different personalities and likings. Wow..._

"Are you serious old lady?" I look back at the boy who yelled out of surprise. I look back at the old lady who was nodding. She stood up and straightened her clothes.

"Now, now, Princess Alice, I shall go and pack this dress for you." She grabbed the red dress and walked out of the room.

"Well that sure was fun! Let's go back home Alice" Alyssa stands up and walks over to the door.

"Mmm..." I nod and stand up too. The boy follows. We walk over to the door and walk out of the room, towards the front of the store.

"Here you go, Princess Alice." I grab the dress, which was put in a pretty white box that had the name of the shop.

"Thank you very much!" We said our thanks and walked out of the shop. We walked back into the palace, and entered thought the window to our room.

"You go first Alyssa." Alyssa looks at me and nods. She climbs up through the rope that we used to climb down. I went next and last went the boy.

"Well, It's already night time. I should be going now. Thank you very much for all your help, Princesses." I turn around to look at the boy and he vows. He turns around and starts to walk over to the window. I run over to him and grab his arm.

"Wait! You haven't even told us your name! And, will we ever see you again?" He chuckles and turns around.

"It's okay, your highness, you WILL see me again. And my name... Until now... S-E-C-R-E-T~!" He winks and quickly goes out the window.

"Wait!... Ugh... He already left." Alyssa walks over to me and puts her hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry Alice. He did say he was going to see us again. Let's go to sleep. It's already late and I don't want mother and father scolding us. And besides, tomorrow is our big day so let's get a good sleep tonight and let's wake up with high spirits tomorrow!" I look at Alyssa with a disgusted face.

"Since when are you responsible?" She growls and throws a pillow at me.

"Let's just got to sleep!" I sigh and giggle.

_The last thing Alyssa and I did that day was change into our nightgowns and go to bed. But, I really couldn't sleep very well, since my mind was full of a lot of things. I wanted to know a lot more about the story the old lady at the shop told us. Maybe... tomorrow will be a better day..._

**Black Alice: Well everybody! Here's the first chapter of my new story! I really like this story since it has a really good base. So hope you enjoyed it! And as u can see I made it with facts from the real story line of Pandora Hearts,s o hope you enjoy it~! (:**

**Alice: I say, she did a really good job on this story.**

**Oz: Yes, and I have noticed you have become cuter Black Alice! (;**

**Black Alice: (Blushing deep red) Ohohoho! Oz you are sooooo romantic. (About to kiss on the background)**

**Alice: Well! See you later! Remember to R&R! -3- ( On her mind: Ugh this idiots... Kissing anwhere the go... D I S G U S T I N G~! :O)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear Alice**

**Black Alice: Hello everybody! Welcome back to, Dear Alice~! (; I guarantee this chapter will be very good!**

**Alice: Woohoo... Can't wait...**

**Oz: Oh! I'm so excited! You made me so cool in this story~! ^^**

**Alice: But actually your gay... .**

**Oz: Alice-san~! Waaaah! (Crying on the background)**

**Black Alice: Well everybody! Hope everybody likes this chapter and on more thing... If you would please have the honours Alice! **

**Alice: BlackRabbitAlice435 doesnt own Pandora Hearts or the chacracters only this story and the characters she does during the story. All rights go to their rightful owner.**

**Black Alice: Well now... ENJOY! \(^3^)/**

****

"Happy birthday, Alice and Alyssa!" My eyes shoot open and I fall off of the bed and onto the floor.

"Ngh...! It hurts!" I open my eyes and start to rub my head. I look to my side and see my sister, Alyssa, doing the same thing.

"Ugh! You could've just woke us up more silently!" She stands up and cleans her night gown. I do the same. I look towards our parents who were laughing and smiling.

"Oh! Please, Just enjoy your special day!" They come towards us and hug us.

"You know we love you so very much... And we're very happy that your turning 15..."

_Oh, right, is our birthday today. Ugh... So, now I have to get married. Let me explain this, the thing is, every princess has a special ceremony when they turn 15. It's called, "The Coming of Age Ceremony". That's when society accepts us as future queens and our parents pick our future husband who will also be the future king. Alyssa is really excited about this because she's in love with Prince Jack. He's from the Vesalius household. He is the perfect playboy and every girl is in love with him. Today we will go out to greet all of the town's people and invite them to the ceremony. As an acceptance they will give us a feather, in this case, Alyssa is white and I'm red._

"Now, let's get you dressed! Oh! Before I forget, did you girls buy dresses for tonight's ceremony?" We both nod.

"Yes mother, father." We both say in perfect sync. They turn around and start walking towards the door. Before they closed the door, our mother turned around and gave us a kind and warm smile.

"Well, I'll let you get dressed. And you girls must be down at the entrance hall by 9:00 sharp!" She giggles and closes the door. I let out a deep sigh. I turn around and walk over to the door.

"Alyssa, I'm going to my clothes room" She looks at me and nods.

"Then, I will take a bath before you." I nod and close the door behind me. I start walking down the hallway. I stop on my tracks and look for a moment outside the window. There, I see a young man picking roses on our garden. He had a long golden hair braid and some green clothes.

_Now that I think about it, I have never seen anybody like him before. Maybe he's a new butler or gardener. I will ask mother later._

He looked like he was humming a song. I smile. His eyes had such a gentle and warm look in them. They looked almost the same as the boy I met yesterday. But, the boy I met yesterday had like a adventurer look, but at the same time it gave off happiness and he seemed like he would always be hyper. I giggle. I turn around and start walking down the hallway again towards my clothes room. Once I reach it I open it and there I saw some maid's arranging some clothes for me. They look at me and vow.

"Good morning, Princess Alice, and may we say, happy birthday!" I look at them and give them a thanks smile.

"Thank you very much. Now please, tell them what kind of dress should I wear today?" They giggle and go over and grab some dresses. They must really love this job.

"Here! This red with white and black should suit you best for going out today. And by the time you are back we will have the dress you bought ready." They really know how to do this job. I grab the dress and look at it.

"Perfect. Thank you, now I will go and take a bath and then get dressed. Please get the dress ready by the time I'm done bathing. I turn around and leave the room. I walk over to the bathroom were Alyssa was just coming out from. Her hair was covered in a towel and she was in a bathrobe.

"Alyssa! You shouldn't come out of the bathroom wearing your bathrobe like that! It might fall and you might get naked!" She had the bathrobe tightened loosely.

"Ugh! It's none of your business Alice!"

_Aaaaaaaah! She always gets on my nerves! One of my wishes today will be that I will get to live in a separate room from her... No! A separate HOUSE from her!_

She sticks her tongue out at me and I do the same. She looks away and walks past me. I growl at her and just keep walking towards the bathroom. I quickly take a bath. When I'm done I put my bathrobe on and keep drying my hair all the way into my clothes room again. When I entered, there were more maids than before. I sigh in frustration. They all looked so excited for just dressing me up. Two maids run over to me and each grab one of my hands. They pull me towards a sit that was in front of a big mirror. They toss the towel to the floor and start brushing my hair while another girl does my usual braids. They start drying my hair roughly with more towels until it was dry. They stand me up and push me towards a stand up mirror. There they take my clothes off.

"W-What are y-you doing?" I try to cover myself. I felt as my face got hotter and hotter. They put around my body a corset and start to tighten it up.

_AAAAAAAAAAH! They're going to take my organs out! I might die! HELP ME!_

"AAAAAH! I'm going to die!" I was already out of breath. The maids giggle.

"Oh, please, Princess Alice. Nobody has ever died from putting a corset on!" They giggle more. But, right now, I doubted those words. When their done the tie it up and put on the skirt of the dress. They tie my hair in a ponytail and put a big red rose on my hair. They put me some red ruby earrings with a matching bracelet and necklace.

"Are we done already?" I was out of breath! I couldn't even talk properly. They put on me some red heels and let me go,

"FINISHED!" They all say in perfect sync. I turned around to leave the room but one maid stops me.

"Wait! We forgot something!" She turns around and runs towards a drawer. There she takes out some sleeves that looked like they could only reach my upper arm. She closes the drawer and runs back to me. She puts them on me and ties them.

"Now it's finished. And may I say, you look beautiful Princess Alice!" She giggles with other maids saying stuff like she looks so cute, I love the colours she wears, the rose was a nice touch, etc. I smile and give them my thanks. I walk out of the room and down the hall towards the stair case. There I see Alyssa coming out of her clothes room. She turns around and looks at me.

"Well, well! Who knew my cute little sister Alice could look like a decent woman!" She laughs. I walk over to her and point my finger at her.

"We are the same age!" She laughs and I put my hand down.

"Ok, alright!" She was wearing the same thing as me but only that everything she had was white, even her hair, I mean, she was born with that hair colour.

"Alyssa, let's go down. Mother and father must be waiting for us." She nods and we start walking down the stairs to the entrance hall. When we reach it, our parents were ready to leave. The big doors to the palace where open and outside there was a carriage.

_How strange... This doesn't look like one of our carriages. I will ask father about it._

"Father, is this carriage ours?" He turns around and chuckles. He walks over to me and Alyssa and grabs our hands.

"No. This carriage is one of the Vesalius household carriages. Your escorts are Jack and Oz Vesalius, you're future husband's girls." My eyes widened. So this are the people me and Alyssa are going to marry. Are father kisses each of our cheeks and walks us over to the balcony. When we had a closer look at the carriage there where two boys by their side. I couldn't see them very well from up here. But apart from that, outside of the fences there where towns people yelling our names. I look up at our father and mother who were waving their hands. Alyssa and I look at ourselves and we nod. We vow and say what we had practiced days before. Our parents finish waving and they turn around. They both lean in and kiss our cheeks and whisper to our ears.

"Have a safe trip!" They stand up straight and leave. We look back at the towns people who were waiting for our words. Alyssa starts talking.

"People of the kingdom of Pandora! We are pleased to present ourselves! I am Princess Alyssa!" She vows like a lady would.

"And I am Princess Alice!" I vow the same as Alyssa and keep talking.

"As you all know this is a tradition that this kingdom has had for years! Our mother went through the same and now we are following her steps."

"You all know the rules about this ceremony since the morning until the night so please..." Alyssa stopped talking and we both talk at the same time.

"Accept us as you new future queens!" We vow once more and start walking down the stairs of the balcony. Alyssa takes the right staircase and I take the one on the left. Everybody was cheering. Then, when I reach the bottom I stop dead on my tracks. My eyes were widened. This boy... He's looks the same as the boy I helped yesterday. I shake my head to get this thoughts out of my head but it wasn't working. I look at Alyssa who was surprised to but kept acting like a lady. She gave me a glance as if she was saying 'I know he looks exactly like the boy from yesterday but you don't know exactly yet' I nod my head and she keeps walking towards the prince. I do the same. We both vow and introduce ourselves to them.

"Hello, I am Princess Alyssa and she is my sister Princess Alice. Please take care of us from today onward." I look and smile up at them. Then the boy with a long braid started to speak.

_Wait, isn't this the boy I saw earlier today on our garden. He's dressed the same way. And he has the same gentle and warm look on his eyes as the boy I saw earlier._

"Hello. I am Prince Jack and he is my brother Prince Oz. We will be the ones who will always protect you from now onwards" They get on one knee and take our hand. They kiss it and look up at us. Jack was with Alyssa and I was with the prince who is called Oz. Then, Oz started talking.

"Now, shall we go, Alice-san?" He gives me a sort of playful smile. He stands up and doesn't let go of my hand. This made me become self conscious.

_Oh my gosh... He's holding my hand and he is not one of those ugly princes you would normally see. He's cute! Oh no! My hand is starting to sweat. I wonder if he thinks I'm disgusting. He must think so! Ah~! Why me? Oh no! My face is becoming red! I need to hide it somehow! What do I do?_

I look away trying to hide my blush but as we were entering the carriage I trip because I wasn't looking where I was stepping.

"Alice!" He quickly turned around and grabbed me by my body. He pulled me towards him and held me tightly.

_O-Oh n-no~~~~~! His face is so close to mine! I can feel him breathing! And he's holding my body so close to his! I can feel his heart beat. I think I'm going to faint._

"Alice, are you alright?" He helps me stand up straight. My face became red as a tomato. I didn't know what to do right now. My voice was shaky.

"Y-y-yes! T-t-t-t-thank you for all your h-h-help!" I quickly get inside the carriage and sit down. He sits down by my side and grabs my hand. I jump a little from the surprise. I take a quick glance at him and I quickly look down, somehow managing to hide my face with my hair.

_Waaaah~! He grabbed my hand! I'm so nervous that I don't know what to do. But when I look at Alice and Jack their so lovey-dovey and I'm here super nervous. Oh no! What if my hand starts sweating again? What if I smell or something? Or what if he notices my face right now and starts laughing? Aaaaah~! This is going to be a disaster!_

****

**Black Alice: Well here's the chapter u ppl wanted! Hope u like it as much as I enjoyed making it~! ^^**

**Alice: W-Why am I like that? (Her face is red as a tomato)**

**Oz: I'm o cool~! (In his own fantasy)**

**Black Alice: Well c u later ppl! (: R&R! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear Alice**

**Black Alice: Hello everybody! Welcome back to Dear Alice. Before I say anything, in the last chapter of Dear Alice, in the very end where Alice was getting self conscious about Oz being close to her and him grabbing her hand I accidently put "Look at Alice and Jack, their so lovey-dovey" And it was Alyssa not Alice! / sorry~! Now here we go!**

**Alice: You know, you should really check ur stories better before uploading them!**

**Oz: Well, she can't help it; she's busy with other stories, right?**

**Black Alice: O/O T-Thank you so much for understanding Oz...!**

**Oz: That's why we told her to only concentrate in one story at a time! -.-**

**Black Alice: (T.T)/ Thank you SO much... Well... I DO NOT own Pandora Hearts. All rights go to the rightful owner. But I do own this story and the characters that I might make up during the story. So for now, enjoy this chapter! T^T**

****

I try to do everything that was in my power to not let Prince Oz notice that I was blushing. But, I really did not know what to do. I take q quick glance at Alyssa and she looks at me. She give me a look that was trying to say "Really Alice? Ugh, I'll save you..." I give her a little smile and she sighs. I can't wait to see what she will do.

"Ah! Please let me get some fresh air! I feel like I need air!" Oh, I knew it. She then pretends to faint on Prince Jack's arms. I think she was enjoying doing this.

"Alyssa, are you alright? Alyssa!" Prince Jack held her tight and was trying to wake her up but, she didn't budge. Hehe...

"Stop the carriage!" Oz yelled. Suddenly the carriage jumped and a crashing sound was heard.

"W-What's happening?" I ask sort of shy. I was scared, what if some thief was trying to steal our money. Jack and Oz both stand up and go out of the carriage. They turn around and smile at us.

"Princesses, please don't be alarmed, we will investigate what is happening." Jack said. He was the first to leave.

"So, Alice, for now, take care of your sister." Oz had a serious look on his face. He then closed the door. I look at my sister and her eyes pop open. She gasps and sits up quickly. She looks around and sighs.

"Aaaw... Just when I was getting to the good part. What is Jack-sama doing right now~?" She turns to look at me. I just look out the window to see if I could see anything. But, there was nothing on site.

"I don't know. Sorry... And Alyssa... Thank you for helping me..." She giggles and comes to sit by my side.

"Don't worry, this are what sisters do for each other. But tell me, what got you in that state like that?" I sigh. I was confused because of that. Why did I go into such a state. I had never experienced something like this before.

"Well, I don't really know. Maybe, it's because I have never had a boy grab my hand or be so close to me or even touch me in any way whatsoever. I'm sorry that I had to ruin your perfect moment with Jack..." I sigh in frustration.

_Why did I feel that way... I have never felt this way before. Not even with my father. My heart was beating so fast, I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I need to relax. Maybe I'll get some fresh air._

"Alyssa, let's go talk outside and get some fresh air." I look at her and she nods. We stand up and go out of the carriage.

"You know Alice, from today onwards I will be called by my real name again." She sighs. I knew what she was trying to do. She was trying for me to calm down. I better keep the track of it, maybe I'll calm down a little.

"Oh yes, I remember now. I was almost forgetting your real name!" I giggle. I know how much she hates her name so I wanted to cheer her up since she helped me when I was in trouble.

"My name is so disgusting. If Jack-sama ever heard that my real name is Alyss he would hate me! I mean... Does he even know what it means? It's a cursed name..." She looks down, somehow managing to hide her face with her hair. I lonely tear fell to the floor. My eyes widen. I walk over to her and hug her.

"Please don't cry. Your name is very beautiful. I know that I like it very much. You know... When I was little I was envious of your name. I thought it was prettier than mine..." She looks up at me and I give her a warm and kind smile. The best I could put.

"We found them! We found the princesses!" I jump a little and start to look around. I didn't see anybody around here. When I look back at Alyssa, or maybe I will start calling her Alyss, there was a man holding her with a knife on her throat. My eyes widen.

"No! Don't do anything to her please!" I run over to her but I was pushed away. I fell down to the floor with a loud thud sound heard.

"Ngh... Please...! Don't do anything to her!" Suddenly somebody grabs my hands and makes me stand up. His grip was very tight so I couldn't even move.

"Ha! I got the other one!" I look back and there was a scary man dressed in black holding me tight.

"Let me go!" But, yelling and struggling only made him make his grip tighter. I was really scared. Prince Jack and Oz where nowhere in sight and Alyssa was crying a lot... The only thing I could do was cry for help but it was too late for that, this people already tied some cloth around our mouths. So the only thing I could do was pray.

_Oh please somebody, help us. Anybody, just help us. I'm really scared! What should I do?_

_**Don't worry. You don't have to be scared. You have me and Alyss has Abyss.**_

My eyes widened. There was a voice talking to me from the back of my head. She chuckled and suddenly everything went black for me. I closed my eyes and fainted in these persons arms.

"Hey! This girl fainted! What should we do about her?"

"Just get her in this carriage and let's go!" Those where the last words I heard before I fainted.

"_Who... Who are you?" I'm dreaming right now, right? Because, I'm in some sort of dark place that only has shining orbs of different coloured lights. I'm looking at myself to see if I was hurt or anything, thank goodness I wasn't but I'm worried about Alyss._

"_**Don't worry about her either. Didn't I already tell you, she has Abyss. But I am worried that Abyss might stay in slumber until tonight..."**__ I'm really scared right now. I can't see anything. This voice keeps echoing in this place and is telling me about somebody called Abyss. Well nothing can get worse... Wait, I see the shadow of something. Or maybe, somebody._

"_Is anybody there?" A little orb of light goes and light up the person I was seeing right now. What is this? Is this some kind of trick? All I see is myself but dressed differently. Ouch... My head started hurting. I feel weak... I already fell on my knees. I look up and this girl comes towards me and pats my head. She... smirked at me?_

"_**Don't worry. Everything is going to be fine. I'll just do this temporarily because the official time for me to wake up is this night, in your coming of age ceremony. Hahaha! I can't wait to see those two! I will get revenge on everybody that killed my family!"**__ What is this girl talking about? What does she mean revenge? Agh! It hurts. Her smirk turns into a smile._

"_**Don't worry... I'll help you..."**__ Suddenly the little orb of light that was giving light to this girl starts to shin even brighter. The girl starts to disappear into the little orb. When she completely disappeared the orb of light comes to my body and enters in my chest. The... pain stopped. Suddenly I start to see this flash of memories, but I could tell their not mine. I think their memories form the girl that just disappeared. Huh? What is this feeling? I-I can't control my body anymore. 'm ting to speak up and I can't! It's like, somebody controlling me!_

"_**Don't worry, I'll help you" **__This words kept echoing inside my head._

"_At last! I get to feel alive again! Hmph! Those trumps won't get past me now! Ahahahahaha!" What? I'm not saying this! I can't control anything! Everything went pitch black. Oh! I see a little light starting to come towards me! I think I'm waking up from this horrible dream!_

"Hey! The girl opened her eyes! What should I do now?" I couldn't see very well because I just opened my eyes but... I'm in a place that I don't know, that I could tell. Oh, now I remember. Me and Alyss were kidnapped by some people. I turn my head to my side and see Alyss hand cuffed with some chains.

"_**My name is Alice, just as you. I am a chain just as you. I have the power just as you. This person is my sister just as you. My name is B-Rabbit, just as you are going to be started to be called. I want to kill, just as you..."**_I hold my hands up to my head. It hurt again. This voice was still echoing in my head saying different things. When I hold my hands up to my head, that's when I noticed I was hand cuffed too. Then, my hands fell to my side. I felt like what I felt in my dream, like I could no longer control my body, words or my thoughts.

"_**Kill... Kill this people... Who are hurting my family!"**_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" I fall down on my knees. I did not just yell. I did not want to yell. Just as I thought, my body is being controlled and I think is by that girl who's voice is echoing on my head.

"Ha... Hahaha... AHAHAHAHA! You stupid trumps! What do you think you're doing? Holding me in chains like this!" My body started to take another form. It seemed like it was big and black. It seemed like a black rabbit. My vision turned red. Blood red.

"_**Do you know what B-Rabbit means?"**_

"_No..."_

"_**It means, Blood Stained Black Rabbit. That is what you and me are now."**_

The pain stopped and when I looked at myself I was transformed into some kind of big black rabbit with bloodshot eyes. It was holding a big scythe. I turn to look at my sister and the people who captured us. My sister was grinning while the people who captured us where already scared. They had fear in their eyes. They were trying to back away from me but they bumped with the wall that was behind them.

_What is happening? Please, whoever you are stop doing this!_

"_**I'm so sorry, but you wanted help! And here it is! Ahahahaha!"**__ This voice... Why does it keep echoing in my head! I feel like there is a war in my own mind! _

**Bloody Alice: Hello everybody. Well this concludes the next chapter. Ok, here are the ideas of today! ^^ First of all thank you for all the reviews everyone is giving me! T^T I'm very happy! (: Next is, I think I'm going to stop "A Bloodstained Rabbit's Love". Please leave reviews telling me if I should keep on with the story or stop it. In my point of view, I really didn't like that much that story. I mostly like "Bloody Rabbit" & "Dear Alice". Mostly because for "Dear Alice" I have a great plot and "Bloody Rabbit" I have lots of ideas too! ^^ So please everybody leave reviews telling me about everything! And if you have ideas, I wouldn't mind reading them so just inbox me or review! (OvO)/ I would appreciate the help! (:**

**Alice: Well, your sentimental today! xD**

**Black Alice: Well it's just that I'm happy with all the reviews I have gotten and well I'm just peppy today! xD**

**Oz: Good for you. I always love to see your cute smile! ^^**

**Black Alice: Oh Oz! / Stop it! Your embarrassing me!**

**Alice: (Clears her throat) Well, thank you very much for reading and please keep supporting her stories! (; Byeeee! (^-^)/**


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear Alice**

"NO!" Alice screamed and yelled. Her eyes closed and body all sweaty. She didn't stay still and had a very concerned look on her face.

"Princess Alice! Princess Alice! Wake up!" A boy with short, blonde hair shakes her while she keeps struggling.

"NO!" She screamed while sitting up in her bed. Her face red and she was gasping for air.

"Princess Alice!" A deep sigh of relief was heard. "I am so glad that you are alright!" Alice's purple shade eyes explored her surroundings until she saw the blonde boy.

"Prince Oz...?" The boy smiled and nodded while grabbing her hand.

"I am so glad you are alright! You fell asleep on the carriage and when we entered the palace you started screaming and sweating..." Alice touched her forehead to see if what he was telling was true. And so, he was. Her face was hot and her cheeks where all sweaty.

"Oh... I'm sorry if I have caused any problems..." She forced a smile and stood up. "Huh...?" She looked down at her clothes. She was wearing a big buttoned white shirt. She didn't have any pants on and the shirt barely covered her thighs.

"Waaah!" She screamed and went to hide herself behind a sofa that was in the room.

"U-Uhm... P-Princess Alice!" Oz said while standing up and walking over to the brunette. Alice threw a pillow at him and let herself be covered by the couch.

"W-Why am I dressed like this?" She said, her face flushed and her voice shaky.

"I-I'm sorry Princess Alice! But, we didn't have anything that would fit you so I let you borrow one of my shirts...!" The boy said with his cheeks slightly red. Alice just hissed at the boy and kept throwing everything she could find, until, she grabbed a lamp.

"Die!" She was about to throw the lamp, that's when, a big pale hand grabbed her arm.

"Now, now, Miss Alice! You shouldn't be throwing random stuff at the Prince!" Alice let go of the lamp and turned around looking at an all too familiar face.

"Break!" The girl screamed while trying to hide her little thin body. "What are you doing here? You were supposed to with mom and dad!" The white –or gray- haired man smiled –not really smile, but almost a smirk- and helped the brunette princess stand up.

"Miss Alice. I am your servant, so I need to follow you everywhere! That is my duty! Kukuku~!" The man laughed while the doll at his shoulder started to move.

"Now little missy will have to suffer~! Kusukusukusukusukusukusu~!" The ragged doll laughed. Alice grabbed the doll and strangled it as if it may die, but, it's just a doll that somehow is very creepy and moves.

"You little!" Alice kept strangling the poor doll. _You little bratty doll and that clown should have stayed back with mom and dad! I was so happy about leaving because I wouldn't see this guy and that creepy doll anymore! Ugh! _Alice thought in her mind. Although, the anger in here purple ash eyes showed every word that she thought.

"Miss Alice~! That is so mean! For you to think that, It makes me think you don't want me around~!" The man started to "cry" while Alice just threw the doll at the blonde haired boy –who landed on the floor with the ragged doll on his face- and pointed her finger at the man's face.

"Listen you CLOWN! I don't want you to get close to me until I need help with something! If you want to work then ask Alyssa-!" The screaming girl was interrupted by a somehow creepy and old sounding voice.

"Miss Alyssa or Alyss doesn't want my company~! She says I bother her~!" He wiped a fake tear away.

"AND I DON'T WANT YOU CLOSE TO ME EITHER! SO YOU MIGHT AS WELL AS GO BACK FROM WHERE YOU CAME FROM!" The blonde haired boy bolted up from the floor and threw the doll back at Break –"Emily!" Was heard from Break- and looked seriously and sort of angry at Alice.

"Princess Alice! I may not know about your situation but that is now way to speak to your servant! I mean, he is a human being too!" The boy blurted out with fury in his eyes.

"Try spending a day or two with the clown to see what you say then!" The boy burst out with flames of fury and glared at the short girl.

"FINE!" The girl shot a glare back.

"FINE! Let's see what you say then!" The girl's purple eyes turn to look at the so called "clown" and hisses.

"CLOWN! You are going to be Oz's servant for a whole week! And be sure not to hold back!" The girl smirked. She didn't even know when she stopped calling Oz without honorific! But, me as the author and teller of this story I can say... An interesting little "competition" is about to begin...

**Black Rabbit: I AM SOOOO SORRY! THIS WAS SOOO SHORT! T^T –hides from readers-**

**Alice: -glares- Why haven't you written in so long? I mean, you came back from a vacation LONG time ago and you quickly updated Under the Sea! Why couldn't you upload THIS story! And you have Bloody Rabbit left too!**

**Black Alice: -sobbing- Yes I know! But, I had writers block and I am working on the 10****th**** chapter of Bloody Rabbit already! T^T Don't scold me!**

**Oz: -smiles- Alice~! Don't be so hard on her! She has been working really hard with everything! And—**

**Alice: -Throws random thing at Oz- SHUT UP MANSERVANT! –looks at Black Alice- Now tell us what you wanted to say already before I kill you!**

**Black Alice: -nervous- U-Uhm... I have some good news and bad news... The good news is I'm already finishing the next chapter of Bloody Rabbit and it's gonna be interesting~! :3 The bad news are... well... Here, where I live, school starts on August so... My school starts August 9****th****... The bad thing about that is that I might not be uploading so much because of my studies AND I always take time to upload too so I don't know how much time I might take... ;^; But I will try my best to upload all I can in the shortest time possible! ^^**

**Alice: -growls- BlackRabbitAlice435 does NOT own Pandora Hearts or the characters! She just owns the characters she might make up during the story and the story itself! NOW GO AWAY!**

**Black Alice: -squeels- NO! ONE LAST THING! Please leave reviews! I will accept any kind of review so please, leave at least ONE review! And if you have any suggestions for my stories please feel free to leave a review saying it! ^^ R&R! Thank you so much for reading! ^^ **


End file.
